


From beyond

by Kuero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fiction, Friendship, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuero/pseuds/Kuero
Summary: Спустя деситилетия человечество смогло покинуть пределы солнечной системы. Мир стал нуждаться в героях - людях, не боящихся посвятить всю свою жизнь разгадке тайн космоса.Двое мальчиков - Эйдан и Метт, встретившись по воле случая в небольшом городке под названием Сайлтен, решают во что бы то ни стало покинуть родную планету и осуществить свои мечты, устремившись к звездам.





	1. Пролог

В детстве, каждое лето, мы с сестрой ездили отдыхать в Сайлтен - небольшой поселок на берегу реки Хумахэ.

Наша семья была не особо богатой, и отдых за границей мы себе позволить не могли. Так что родители при каждой удобной возможности отправляли нас к Деду. Где-то лет шесть назад он купил в Сайлтене небольшой участок земли, тем самым решив построить собственный дом, и все это время работал над ним, понемногу доводя до совершенства.

Думаю, он хотел чтобы у его внуков всегда было свое собственное место в этом огромном мире.

Таким уж человеком был мой дед - делал все ради своих близких.

  
Когда речь заходила о поездке, моя сестра - Кау, постоянно заводила истерики.

“Почему мы должны постоянно туда ездить? Я хочу остаться с друзьями и провести лето в городе!” - была её излюбленная фраза перед отъездом.

Хоть она и пыталась всеми силами выразить свое недовольство, могу точно сказать - ей нравилось это место. Просто, её вообще всё не устраивало. Всегда.

Я же с наступлением лета всегда хотел побыстрее уехать. В городе было ужасно скучно, а в Сайлтене каждый день был настоящим приключением!

Однако один из них мне запомнился больше всего.

  
Была где-то середина июля, и стояла ужасная жара. Дождавшись вечера, я решил немного прогуляться по берегу Хумахэ.

С самого первого дня я приметил себе одно излюбленное местечко, куда ходил при каждом удобном случае. Это был небольшой утес, в паре километров от нашего дома.

Также в Сайлтене была небольшая курортная зона. Она находилась чуть дальше по реке, а в относительной близости к причалу располагался сам поселок. Если быть точнее, то утес располагался где-то посередине между самим поселком и курортной зоной и на удивление был совсем безлюден.

Большую часть пути к нему можно было пройти по берегу. Но вот для того чтобы добраться до самой вершины, надо было подняться по довольно крутому склону. А это для меня была далеко не самая простая задача.

Хоть и существовал куда более простой путь через лес, я специально шел тяжелым.

Делал я это вот почему.

Первая часть пути помогала мне успокоиться и нужным образом настроиться, а вторая придавала решимости. Поэтому, оказавшись на вершине, я мог без особых проблем погрузиться в собственные раздумья.

С самого же утеса открывался великолепный вид на реку. По вечерам, виднелись небольшие, но очень яркие огоньки, исходящие от поселка на другом берегу, а в ночное время, при безоблачной погоде, небо было усыпано звездами.

Однако добравшись до утеса в этот раз, я был сильно удивлен. Прямо на его краю стоял незнакомый мне мальчик. Он смотрел куда-то вдаль, прикрываясь рукой от заходящего за горизонт солнца.

Меня это немного ошарашило, ведь до этого момента я никого тут не встречал.

Окончательно поднявшись наверх, я отряхнулся и сделал пару шагов в его направлении.

\- Кхм, кхм..

Заметив меня, мальчишка обернулся.

\- Привет! - сказал он легким и беззаботным голосом.

\- Эм… привет. Что ты тут делаешь..?

Не ответив, он лишь улыбнулся в ответ и помахал мне рукой, тем самым давая понять чтобы я скорее подошёл к нему.

\- Идём!

Немного колеблясь, я направился в его сторону.

Оказавшись на краю, я бегло осмотрел уже давно привычное мне место. Вид как и всегда был великолепным. Хоть я и бывал здесь уже так много раз, это место не переставало удивлять меня.

\- Смотри!

Он указал рукой куда-то вдаль. Вдалеке, прямо под солнцем начинал свое движение какой-то маленький объект.

...Что это?

Я спросил, так как не мог разглядеть его с такого огромного расстояния.

\- Космический корабль!

Мальчик ответил без доли сомнений, как если бы видел его прямо перед своими глазами.

Объект был таким маленьким, что его можно было принять за что угодно. Если это и правда был корабль, то принадлежал он наверняка Академии; она как раз находилась где-то на другом берегу реки.

Корабль начал быстро набирать высоту.

Достигнув середины небосвода, он поравнялся с солнцем, а потом, уже с новыми силами устремился ввысь.

Мы затаили дыхание.

Уже через несколько секунд он покинет Землю и продолжит свой путь к новым мирам. Какими они будут, дружелюбными или враждебными? Будет ли на них жизнь? И если да, то будет ли она разумной?

Я мог только догадываться какими бы оказались ответы на эти вопросы, но одно можно было сказать точно - что бы ни ждало его дальше, для него существовал только один путь - в будущее!

Через некоторое время корабль окончательно исчез, оставив нас наедине со своими мыслями, а на утес опустилась легкая тишина.

Но долго она не продержалась. Мальчик запрокинул обе руки за голову, а потом повысив голос произнес.

\- Ооо! Вот бы так же, как они, однажды полететь к солнцу!

Не найдя слов чтобы ответить, я продолжал молча смотреть на закат, прекрасно его понимая. Я и сам давно мечтал об этом.

Он развернулся в мою сторону и со счастливой улыбкой на лице произнес.

\- Я Метт, а ты?

Недолго думая, я улыбнулся и ответил.

\- Эйдан.


	2. Глава первая - На встречу своей мечте!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйдан  
> Четвертое июля, Сайлтен

Меня разбудил чей-то громкий бубнеж, доносящийся с улицы. 

  * Хаа?!! А ну пошли вон отсюда, мелюзга!!!



Я сразу же понял чей это был голос. 

  * Уаааа! - потянувшись, я медленно встал с кровати и первым делом же посмотрел на часы - на них не было еще и семи утра.



  * И дня не прошло, а она снова за свое... Я ведь не для того сюда приехал чтобы так рано вставать!



Вздохнув, я легким движением кинул часы на кровать, а после бегло оглядел дом; в нем никого не было. 

На счет того чем сейчас занималась моя сестра у меня уже были некие подозрения. Дед же всегда вставал вместе с первыми лучами солнца, так что я не сильно удивился его отсутствию. По утрам он частенько работал над нашим участком, либо просто гулял по окрестным лесам.

Тем временем с улицы продолжали доноситься угрожающие крики.

  * И чтобы сюда больше не приближались! 



Отодвинув занавеску, я осторожно посмотрел в окно.

Как я и думал, посреди двора стояла моя сестра. Размахивая руками во все стороны, она что-то выкрикивала вслед двум убегавшим от нее силуэтам небольшого роста.

Хоть я и не видел её лица, можно было точно сказать, что она была далеко не в самом своем лучшем настроении.

  * ...



От одной этой мысли мне стало как-то слегка не по себе, правда журчание, доносящееся из моего желудка, тут же отвлеко меня от этих мрачных мыслей.

Точно! Самое время перекусить.

Сегодня я решил приготовить тосты с сыром и свежими овощами. Несмотря на всю их простоту, они были моими любимыми. К тому же сколько бы их ни ел, этот вкус мне никогда не надоедал.

Расправившись с одним, я решил подышать свежим воздухом. Поэтому, наспех одевшись, я прихватил дождавшийся меня свежеприготовленный бутерброд, и подошел к парадной двери, только вот… не успел я её открыть, как мою сторону сразу же раздался оглушающий вопль:

  * Ты только посмотри что они тут устроили! - Кау стояла в недовольной позе; держа одну руку на поясе, а другой указывая на стоящее рядом с нашим домом дерево.



Я машинально перевел взгляд. Там и правда стояло дерево, если быть точнее, то это была яблоня, которую наш дед посадил незадолго до начала строительства дома.

Пытаясь разобраться в случившемся, я решил издалека осмотреть место происшествия. На земле, среди оборванной листвы, лежало немного упавших яблок. На самом дереве были неизвестного происхождения царапины, чуть ниже которых виднелся пыльный отпечаток от чьей-то подошвы.

Хм… Вроде ничего особенного?

Закончив осмотр, я откусил от тоста небольшой кусочек, вздохнул и снова посмотрел на сестру. 

У меня перехватило дыхание.

Кау сердито уставилась на меня, застыв в той же самой позе что и пару мгновений до этого. Лицо вот только у нее было уж совсем злющее. Причем настолько, что казалось она меня сейчас в порошок сотрет.

От одного её вида меня у меня пробежали мурашки по коже. С трудом проглотив комок, застрявший у меня в горле, я попытался сказать что нибудь в ответ:

  * Ну… вроде ничего необы...



  * Ничего необычного?! Эти мелкие засранцы снова у нас яблоки воруют!



Я безмолвно смотрю на нее, застыв с тостом во рту.

  * Аааа! Как же я устала от этого места! - она даже не пыталась сдержать свой гнев, поэтому выкрикнула изо всех сил и, не обращая на меня ни малейшего внимания, направилась прямиком в дом.



Похоже, мое мнение её нисколько не интересовало, но может быть оно и к лучшему. Хлопнув напоследок дверью, она в конец исчезла из виду.

  * Фуух. Кажись, пронесло... 



Какая-то она сегодня уж слишком… враждебная что-ли?

  
  


Я остался один. На улице кроме меня больше никого не было. Видимо, остальные отдыхающие все еще спали, если, конечно, их еще не успели разбудить вопли моей сестры. Отовсюду раздавалось звонкое пение птиц, а издалека, со стороны реки веяло легким ветерком, несущим вслед за собой утренней свежестью.

Наслаждаясь моментом, я доедал свой легкий завтрак, как вдруг услышал знакомый голос.

  * Эйдан! Ты уже проснулся. - голос доносился откуда-то позади меня.



Обернувшись, я увидел как со стороны леса мне на встречу шел дед с широкой улыбкой на лице. На нем была светлых тонов рубашка, а на голове надето канотье, с тонкой, коричневой лентой. На плече он нес огроменный мешок и держал в руках здоровенную палку. 

  * Дед!



Запрокинув свободной рукой за голову, я улыбнулся ему в ответ.

\- Не ожидал тебя так рано увидеть. Подожди немного, я сейчас.

Он на мгновенье зашел в дом, а после вышел уже только с одним мешком, да и тот уже стал куда меньше, нежели раньше.

Подойдя ближе, он положил мне руку на плечо и сказал:

\- Эйдан, раз уж ты все равно уже встал, пойдем, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Я уверенно кивнул в ответ.

  
  


Мы шли, должно быть, около получаса. Погода продолжала улучшаться. На кристально чистом небе, не торопясь, продолжало подниматься солнце, потихоньку пробуждая этот мир от глубокого сна. Дувший нам в спину прохладный ветерок на время спасал нас от надвигающейся жары, а шуршание массивных крон деревьев напоминало мне, что я наконец-то вырвался из плена городских будней. 

  
  


Добравшись до развилки, мы повернули на восток. Дед все так же шел молча, чуть впереди меня, тем самым показывая дорогу. Я же - прямиком вслед за ним, стараясь сильно не отставать. 

Кое-что мне все никак не давало мне покоя - почему Кау так взбесила та ситуация с яблоками? Я не раз видел как соседские дети занимались чем-то подобным, но все никак не мог понять - что она так взьелась на это? 

Да и вообще....

Чуть приподняв голову, я кинул взгляд на идущего впереди меня деда. 

От одной мысли, что я спрошу его о чем-то подобном мне становилось… Как-то не по себе. Наверное, я просто боялся, что он догадается о случившемся и, скорее всего, разозлится, как это, например, сделала Кау сегодняшним утром. 

  * … 



Однако чем дальше мы забредали в лес, тем сильнее меня одолевала эта навязчивая мысль. Так что уже совсем скоро я просто сдался и все таки прервал молчание:

  * Дедуль. 



  * А?



  * К-как думаешь, если бы кто-то стащил с нашей яблони пару яблок… Ты бы разозлился?



Услышав мои слова, он тут же остановился.

  * Чего это ты вдруг? 



Его голос был очень спокойным и мягким. Однако, это и напугало меня больше всего. Я почувствовал, как внутри меня зашевелилось нечто… страшное. Опустив взгляд, я уставился на землю под своими ногами. 

Будучи еще совсем маленьким, мы с друзьями частенько забирались в соседские сады, чтобы поживиться только что созревшими, сочными фруктами. И если раньше я даже не задумывался об этом, то сейчас, увидев рассерженное лицо Кау утром... я понял, что тем самым тоже мог причинять боль другим людям. 

Обернувшись, дед посмотрел на мое растерянное лицо, а затем, словно поняв, о чем я сейчас думаю, заговорил уже серьезным голосом:

  * Разозлился бы я? Само собой. Брать то, что тебе не принадлежит - хуже и не придумаешь. 



От его слов по моей спине пробежал холодок, а взгляд притупился.

Как я и думал… 

  * Только вот не в самих яблоках дело - то о чем ты говоришь - не что-то плохое. Напротив, это настоящее приключение! Целая куча эмоций!



  * Э?! 



Услышав нечто столько необычное, я моментально поднял взгляд и в изумлении уставился на деда. Словно воодушевленный чем-то, о чем мог знать только он, дед стоял всего в паре шагов от меня, сжимая руку в кулак и смотря куда-то вдаль. 

Все, что я сейчас мог, так лишь глупо хлопать глазами в ответ, совершенно не понимая причины столь резкой смены настроения. 

  * Но ведь… другие расстраиваются из-за этого? - промямлил я в растерянности.



Наконец вернувшись в реальность, Дед рассмеялся. 

  * Ты это, должно быть, про Кау?



Я кивнул.

Как я и думал, он уже обо всем знал. Похоже, с моей стороны было глупостью считать, что случившееся сегодняшним утром сможет остаться для него незамеченным.

  * Все верно, - присев передо мной на одно колено, он снял с головы шляпу и протянул ее мне, - Воровать ужасно, Эйдан, но отказываться от приключений - еще хуже. Ведь вся жизнь - одно сплошное приключение! 



Закончив свою речь, Дед мягко улыбнулся и похлопал меня по плечу. Глядя на его добродушное лицо, я не мог не ответить ему тем же. Одним легким движением он накинул свою шляпу мне на голову, так, что она закрыла мне взор, и выпрямившись в полный рост, отправился дальше.

  
  


  
  



	3. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метт  
> Четвертое июля, Регстон

Я смотрю на часы у себя на руке, время на них - полтретьего после полудня. Занятия уже минут пять как подошли к концу. 

Сам того не замечая, я оказываюсь на школьном дворе, окруженный радостными возгласами учеников, символизирующих об окончании последнего дня школьных занятий.

Те обрывочные фразы, которые я успеваю уловить из творящегося вокруг хаоса, говорят лишь об одном:

  * Как ты проведешь лето. 
  * Куда отправишься?
  * Думаю, поеду на отдыхать на море!
  * Хеее... А я вот останусь в городе…
  * Ооо. Чего это ты так?



  
  


Повсюду, одни и те же фразы, снова и снова...

От всего этого у меня голова идет кругом. 

Сколько можно, в самом деле?! У этих детей только один отдых на уме!

Но не мне их судить - я ведь и сам хочу поскорей убраться из этого чертового города.

Хотя я и занимался после школы подработкой, надеясь на накопленные средства уехать на лето в Сайлтен - собрать нужную сумму мне так и не удалось.

  * А ты слышала про последний альбом Кейла Сенло?



  * Еще бы! Он просто очарователен!



  * ...



Ну уж нет… С меня хватит. 

Я уже было собирался сбежать куда-нибудь подальше от творящегося вокруг ужаса, как вдруг, услышал знакомый голос:

\- Уфф… наконец-то эта тоска закончилась.

Голос доносился откуда-то со стороны. 

Я повернулся и увидел знакомое лицо. 

В паре шагов от меня, стоял Сем - один из учеников нашей школы, и к тому же мой приятель. Мы с ним познакомились в местном Го клубе, который я посещал в свободное от учебы и подработок время. 

Сем был как и всегда одет в школьную форму. Его, черные как смола, волосы были растрепаны, а в руках он держал средних размеров рюкзак, с прицепленными к застежкам побрякушками. Одну из них я успел разглядеть - это была небольшая фигурка мальчика в синей одежде и шахтерскими очками на голове. Скрестив руки на груди, мальчик пугающе-решительным взглядом смотрел куда-то вдаль.

Было что-то до боли знакомое в этой маленькой фигурке… но что именно я сказать не мог.

Вообще, Сем всегда был своеобразным парнем - например, слушал рок-музыку - а этого уже было достаточно чтобы показаться странным в наше время. 

Как-то раз он сумел где-то достать билеты на концерт Пезантс - последних представителей рок-музыки в наше время - и позвал меня. Я такое раньше никогда не слушал, поэтому сначала хотел отказаться, но из уважения к нему, как к сопернику, согласился.

Не знаю как бы все обернулось, поступи я иначе. Ведь после этого дня мы стали общаться гораздо чаще, а со временем стали неплохими приятелями. 

По правде сказать - концерт оказался просто офигенный!

Заметив как я молча смотрю в его сторону, Сем приветственно поднял руку и подошел поближе.

\- О! Йо, Метт. Идешь сегодня вечером на выступление Пезантс? Говорят, они заканчивают карьеру, представляешь?

\- Привет, Сем. Извини, сегодня не могу.

\- Хм? 

Услышав мои слова он слегка приподнял бровь, а затем, прищурив один глаз, начал копошиться в своих волосах.

\- Снова работа… Мне всего неделя осталась чтобы наконец заработать на поездку.

Отказывать было ужасно неудобно, но если я проведу в этом городе хотя бы еще на один день больше, то точно с ума сойду!

\- Хеее… Вот те на. - опустив руку, он тяжело вздохнул. - Далась тебе эта работа, тем более в такой то день.

Не успел он закончить, как раздался крик:

\- Сем! 

Мы одновременно повернулись, чтобы узнать в чем дело.

Из припаркованного рядом со школьными воротами электрокара вышел мужчина средних лет. Встав рядом с машиной он легонько на неё облокотился и принялся весело махать нам рукой.

Нет, скорей он махал Сему, а не “нам”.

Увидев его, Сем радостно заулыбался и ответил тем же. 

\- Это за мной. - спешно надев рюкзак за спину, он уже было собирался уйти, но потом вдруг остановился. - Кстати… эм… Метт, я завтра уезжаю из города. - после продолжительной паузы, он добавил - на собеседование в Академию.

Услышав его слова, я перестал дышать.

В Академию?! Он не раз говорил что хочет поступить в нее, но...

Едва приоткрыв рот, я попытался что-то произнести, но не в силах сделать этого, сразу же сомкнул губы обратно, так ничего и не ответив.

\- Так что… не знаю, когда увидимся в следующий раз. - видимо заметив мое выражение лица, он неуклюже улыбнулся и чуть повысил голос. - Если пройду конечно, хех.

Я продолжал стоять как столб, отстраненно уставившись куда-то вдаль.

Сем уже давно мечтал об этом дне, и вот, похоже, он наконец настал. 

Но… Я и подумать не мог что все может вот так закончиться - в один день. 

Стараясь не подавать виду, я взял себя в руки и с трудом выдавил:

\- Ничего, Сем. Ты ведь давно хотел поступить в нее. Это… это здорово - ты можешь стать на один шаг ближе к своей цели.

\- Да… Наверное ты прав. - произнес он с грустью, видимо чувствуя тоже что и я.

На двор опустилась тишина. 

Нет, это была не тишина. 

Я слышу приглушенный бубнеж ликующих вокруг учеников, но не могу разобрать ни слова. Не отводя взгляд, я смотрю в одну точку. С каждой секундой бубнеж становится все тише, а в голове крутится единственная мысль: “Что я должен сейчас сказать?”

\- … - но только я открыл рот чтобы хоть что нибудь произнести, как вдалеке снова раздался крик и окончательно за меня все решил:

\- Нам пора, мы уже опаздываем!

Сем еще раз обернулся в сторону машины, а затем, снова посмотрев на меня, произнес:

\- ...похоже, мне нужно идти. 

Я должен, ведь… должен сказать что-нибудь? 

Но…

…Вместо этого, лишь слегка сомкнув губы, кивнул.

\- И кстати. - чуть прикрыв глаза, Сем приподнял уголки губ, а затем, с решительным взглядом уставился на меня. - В нашей следующей партии я проигрывать не собираюсь! 

На его лице засияла улыбка, а глаза загорелись ярким пламенем.

Вот это заявление!

Я, даже не думая, парировал сразу же:

\- Ха! Ты это серьезно? Я у тебя с пяти коми и без тренировок выиграю!

Услышав мои слова, он лишь радостно рассмеялся. 

\- Никогда не проигрываешь? Это мы еще посмотрим!

После небольшой паузы, Сем тяжело вздохнул. Улыбка спала с его лица и, уже с прежними выражением лица и интонацией, он добавил:

\- Береги себя, Метт. Еще свидимся.

С трудом перебарывая разъедающее изнутри чувство, я произношу:

\- И ты тоже, Сем. 

Он быстрым шагом направляется к стоящей вдалеке машине. Я, не отводя взгляд, смотрю ему вслед. На полпути, слегка обернувшись, он еще раз приподнимает руку - тем самым окончательно прощаясь со мной. 

На что, я отвечаю тем же.

Похоже, приехавший за ним мужчина - его отец.

Все ученики на время обучения жили отдельно от родителей, и виделись с ними только между семестрами. 

Только вот… хотя мы и были знакомы с Семом уже давно, прежде я не видел, чтобы отец забирал его из школы.

Сначала я не понял в чем дело, но теперь, после его слов, все стало ясно. Наконец-то его мечта может стать явью.

Спустя некоторое время они вместе сели в электрокар и постепенно скрылись из виду.

И я наконец понял - что остался один.


	4. 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйдан  
> Четвертое июля, Сайлтен

Мы продолжали идти по тропинке, все дальше на восток. 

Я еще никогда не отходил настолько далеко от поселка и, видимо по этой причине, чувствовал себя в полной растерянности.

Селяне частенько поговаривали, будто в отдаленных лесах живут ужасные чудища, которые только и ждут таких вот одиноких спутников вроде нас. Я, конечно, особо не верил во все эти россказни - скорее всего эти истории они придумывали чтобы удерживать непослушных детей поближе к дому - но на всякий случай старался держаться поближе к цивилизации, а сейчас - к деду.

Только вот, чем дальше мы шли, тем больше я начинал сомневаться в своих мыслях. Оглядываясь по сторонам, мне иногда казалось, что за нами из леса кто-то наблюдает, а редкие порывы ветра, что заставляли шуршать находящуюся поблизости растительность, лишь укрепляли мои подозрения.

Г-глупости… Б-быть такого не может.

Только я подумал об этом, как где-то слева раздался отчетливый хруст. Остановившись, я мгновенно обернулся и впился взглядом в место, откуда доносились звуки. Я с трудом сглотнул и ударил себя по щекам. 

О чем ты, вообще, думаешь?! Мы ведь не так далеко ушли от дома!

Должно быть это все Кау, что разбудила меня в такую рань. Нужно было поспать подольше… Именно... так и есть! Хватит придумывать себе всякие глупости. 

Хруст. 

Еще один - уже ближе. 

Я застыл, прислушиваясь. 

Меня вдруг объяло неодолимое желание как можно быстрее убежать из этого места, что я, в принципе и попытался сделать, только вот… Мое тело никак не хотело меня слушаться. Поддавшись страху, я встал, как вкопанный - точно идеальная жертва для чудища, что с каждой секундой подбиралось ко мне из чащи леса. 

Ч-черт!..

Я попытался вырваться из сложившейся ситуации, как вдруг трава перед моими глазами начала стремительно расступаться. Я сжал руки в кулаки, будучи готовый ко всему.

Еще чуть-чуть и враг появиться.

Ну ладно, раз отступать некуда - будем сражаться! Нападай, чудовище!

Выкрикнув свой боевой клич, я с огромным трудом поднял перед собой руки и сжал зубы. 

И в тот же момент, прямо из под небольшого кустарника, что находился рядом со мной, выскочил…

Заяц. 

Ха?!

Выдохнув с облегчением, я присел, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Так ты и есть то самое чудище? Пфф… 

Заяц лишь безразлично посмотрел на меня, а затем ускакал куда-то в сторону, отправившись по своим делам.

Ха-ха, смотрю ты времени зря не теряешь.

Обернувшись, я заметил Деда, стоящего в паре метров от меня. Кстати, где он был все это время?..

Это хорошо, что ты был готов бороться за свою жизнь, вот только будь это настоящий зверь - это бы тебе не помогло. Иногда нужно просто убежать, особенно, если ты знаешь, что враг сильнее тебя. 

Да уж… - ответил я, неловко почесав затылок. - Похоже, в этот раз мне повезло...

Идем. Вон, видишь, - дед указал куда-то вдаль, где уже виднелся выход из леса, - Мы уже на месте.

Поднявшись на ноги, я, стараясь больше не отставать, побрел прямиком за ним. 

Выйдя из чащи леса, мы оказались на невероятных размеров поле. 

Ооо… - вырвалось у меня.

Усеянное рослой травой поле; солнечные лучи, что падая на травинки, придавали им характерный золотистый оттенок; и одинокое, словно маяк, дерево, достающее словно до самих небес - лишь взглянув на все это, я почувствовал… как вся тревога, что терзала меня до этого момента, тут же растворилась. Я завороженно уставился на открывшийся нам вид, полностью поглощенный его красотой, и прошептал: 

В-вот это… да!

Заметив мою реакцию, дед слегка улыбнулся и направился вглубь поля. Не долго думая, я пошел за ним, в тоже время стараясь охватить взглядом как можно больше окрестностей.

Когда мы подошли к тому самому дереву, я запрокинул голову и прикрыл рукой глаза, укрывшись от палящего солнца. Вблизи оно оказалось таким огромным! Я присмотрелся внимательнее: необычной, продолговатой формы ветви, волнами отбрасывали тени, закрывая собой все окружающее пространство, а на самих ветках сидели самых разных видов птицы, напевая звонким голоском приятную слуху мелодию. Похоже, не только люди могли оценить величие этого место. Подумав об этом, я улыбнулся и опустил взгляд пониже, где увидел деда, стоящего в тени огромного дерева ко мне спиной. Видимо, пока я останавливался каждые пару метров, чтобы насладиться местными видами, он уже какое-то время находился здесь, ожидая меня.

Чтобы не заставлять его ждать еще дольше, я шагнул вперед - как вдруг - рванул сильный порыв ветра. 

Пение сразу же прекратилось. В небо мигом взмыли десятки потревоженных птиц, а ветви могучего дерева, еще недавно служившие для них домом, грозно заколыхались на ветру. 

По коже пробежал легкий холодок, а от еще недавней жары не осталось ни следа. Я посмотрел на деда - он стоял на том же самом месте, держа одну руку в кармане брюк, а во второй, закинув на плечо, загадочный предмет.

Я сделал еще несколько робких шажков по направлению к нему.

Эйдан, ты помнишь наш недавний разговор? - дед проговорил ровным и отчетливым голосом.

Слегка колеблясь, я ответил:

Н.. ну да. 

Ничего не произнося, он приподнял голову вверх, обратив взгляд к солнцу.

Это правда. Некоторые люди хотят только одного - навредить другим, а другие - и вовсе не думают о последствиях своих действий.

… - я с трудом сглотнул.

Обычно дед всегда был очень весел и добр к нам, но только не сейчас. Его голос был предельно серьезен. Прежде я его никогда таким не видел. 

Ответить мне было просто нечего. Еще с нашего прошлого разговора я и так с трудом его понимал, поэтому решил что разумнее будет просто слушать.

Наконец, сделав пол оборота, он посмотрел прямо мне в глаза и все с той же интонацией в голосе продолжил:

Твоя задача...

Едва поймав на себе его взгляд, меня бросило в дрожь.

Не стать таким как они!

Выкрикнув, он кинул в мою сторону предмет, который все это время держал в руках.

Неуклюже поймав его, я оказался в полной растерянности. Мои руки дрожали, а в голове не было ни единой мысли, что делать дальше. Дед все так же молча смотрел на меня, поэтому я сделал единственное, что показалось мне разумным в такой ситуации, и осмотрел попавший в мои руки предмет. Это была средней длины палка с небольшой рукоятью у основания и заточенными с обеих сторон краями. 

Я сразу же вспомнил.

В одной из недавно прочитанных мною книг, как раз описывалось что в давние времена такие вот предметы служили основным оружием в войнах, и называли их, кажется, мечами. В наше же время даже услышать о них большая редкость, не то чтобы увидеть своими глазами.

Ч-что это могло значить? 

Оторвав взгляд от меча, я посмотрел на деда. Он все также смотрел на меня, с неподдельной решимость в глазах. 

С трудом сглотнув, я крепко сжал предмет в своих руках и спросил:

Не понимаю… разве люди такими не рождаются?

Нет. Человек - совокупность своих действий. - даже не раздумывая над своими словами, он парировал сразу же.

Но, ведь...

Это значило лишь одно - еще в самом раннем детстве мы становимся на тот путь, которому потом будем следовать. Но неужели… еще будучи детьми, мы решаем, что хотим приносить боль другим людям?.. Значит… Но разве я мог принять такое решение осознанно?!

Вовсе нет, - продолжил он, словно читая мои мысли, - Помнишь, я говорил что вся жизнь - приключение? Так вот, твое приключение только начинается. Но ты должен помнить, Эйдан - не важно какие трудности будут тебя ждать впереди, всякий раз, думая о том как поступить, ты также должен решать и для самого себя - кто ты есть на самом деле. 

Произнеся эти слова он подошел чуть ближе ко мне. 

Меня сразу же охватила грусть; в его словах было что-то печальное, но что именно я сказать не мог.

Ветер начинал потихоньку стихать.

Дрожь в руках утихала.

Я молча перевел взгляд на меч, и с трудом произнес:

Я… я… не понимаю!

Взгляни хорошенько на то, что у тебя в руках. 

Я последовал его совету.

Как-то давно один человек сказал мне: “Даже если придет время оставить свой меч, никогда не оставляй, тот, что внутри тебя.” 

Произнеся, Дед ткнул мне пальцем в грудь, в область сердца, и тепло улыбнулся. 

Придет время и ты поймешь о чем я, Эйдан. А пока, я хочу, чтобы ты всегда об этом помнил.

На луг снова опустилась тишина.

Я никак не мог понять, что именно он имел в виду, и почему решил сказать мне обо всем этом. Но в тоже время я почувствовал, что он сказал мне нечто важное. Он всегда был таким - кратким и говорил ровно столько, сколько считал нужным. По этой же причине я решил больше его не спрашивать об этом. Взяв меч за рукоять, я опустил его “лезвием” к земле и посмотрел на небо.

Ветер окончательно утих, снова начало теплеть. Солнце поднялось уже высоко. Птицы потихоньку возвращались на насиженные места - а чуть после - зазвучала знакомая нам мелодия.

“Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда об этом помнил.”

Слова деда эхом отозвались в моем разуме. 

Крепко сжав рукоять меча, я прикрыл глаза.

Хорошо... 

А затем, посмотрев прямо на него, улыбнулся, и произнёс:

Я никогда не забуду об этом!


	5. 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метт  
> Четвертое июля, Регстон

Я остался стоять посреди стремительно пустеющего школьного двора, уставившись на едва прикрытые впереди ворота.

То и дело к ним подбегали дети и радостно падали в объятья пришедших за ними родителей. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем - вместе удалялись прочь, что-то весело обсуждая по дороге домой.

В моем разуме то и дело проскальзывают разные воспоминания, но нет ни одного похожего на это. Ведь… мой отец никогда не забирал меня из школы, а свою мать я ни разу не видел. 

Единственное что отвлекало меня от этих мыслей каждый день, так это игра в Го и то редкое время с Семом после школы.

Каждый раз закрывая глаза, я вспоминаю моменты, проведенные за игрой. Десятки или даже сотни сыгранных матчей. Все это, из раза в раз, спасало меня от одиночества.

Но… почему раньше я этого не ценил? Я лишь… лишь каждый раз воспринимал все это как должное.

Внутри, по всему телу, начала разрастаться боль.

Не в силах больше терпеть, я перевел взгляд и еще раз огляделся по сторонам - кое-где во дворе, все еще оставались ученики, дожидаясь своего счастливого момента.

Куда бы я ни посмотрел, они были повсюду.

Хватит! Я должен уйти отсюда как можно скорее.

Как можно скорее!

Стараясь не обращать внимание на боль внутри, я поправляю рюкзак на спине и направляюсь к воротам. Выхожу к дороге и, пройдя где-то метров десять, слышу как кто-то позади выкрикивает мое имя:

\- Метт!

Я оборачиваюсь. 

И в изумлении открываю рот. 

\- Дядя Лен! 

Он подходит ко мне усталым шагом. 

Не в силах скрыть изумление, я просто смотрю на него во все глаза. 

На нем была слегка потрепанная одежда, лицо покрыто потом, он тяжело дышал, жадно хватая воздух ртом.

Остановившись где-то в паре метров от меня, он уперся руками в колени и, слегка отдышавшись, произнес прерывистым голосом:

\- Еле успел застать тебя!

Ч-что он делает здесь...?

Ведь… школа находилась в самом отдаленном конце города, к тому же, в такое время он наверняка должен был находиться на работе. 

\- Дядя Лен… Разве вы не должны быть на работе? - произношу я, как можно более естественным голосом.

Он рассмеялся, изредка прерываясь на кашель, и ответил:

\- Ты шутишь? Я ведь обещал!

...И правда. Полгода назад, во время зимних каникул, Дядя пообещал лично отвезти меня в Сайлтен если я закончу школу с хорошими результатами. Только вот… я не думал что он это серьезно. Мне казалось он всего лишь навсего хотел мне дать стимул усердней учится.

Видимо заметив мое рассеянно-смущенное лицо, Дядя с трудом выпрямил спину и с теплотой в голосе произнес:

\- Ну что, Метт, идем? 

Я кивнул.

Дядя был мне единственным близким человеком в этом мире. Когда я был еще ребенком, отец серьезно заболел. А после, через пару лет…

Об отце у меня остались лишь несколько обрывочных воспоминаний, я совершенно не знал каким он человеком был. Дядя никогда никогда не поднимал этой темы, а я не осмеливался спрашивать. 

Мне лишь хотелось однажды набраться смелости чтобы спросить его об этом. 

\- Я припарковал машину в паре кварталов отсюда. Ты, кстати, ничего не хочешь с собой взять?

Точно. Я так увлекся, что даже не подумал об этом.

\- Верно… надо зайти в общежитие, взять вещи!

Дядя достал из кармана телефон и встревоженно засуетился.

\- Да… думаю, ты прав. - произнес он, глядя на экран телефона.

\- Оно тут, совсем рядом, я успею сбегать! - я указал пальцем на перекресток перед нами.

\- Ага… х-хорошо! Буду ждать тебя здесь.

Я изо всех сил рванул вперед.

Общежитие находилось прямо за поворотом. 

Распахнув парадную дверь, я помчался по направлению к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Как вдруг, на полпути услышал женский голос:

\- Метт! Рано же ты сегодня… Погоди! Куда это ты так спешишь?

Не сбавляя ходу, я обернулся. Это была наша управляющая, мисс Камми.

\- А! Мисс Камми. - прокричал я уже в непосредственной близости с лестницей. - Я уезжаю в Сайлтен!

\- ...Я думала ты у нас еще хотя бы неделю побудешь. - она тяжело вздохнула. - ...вот же жаль, я думала мы ещё успе...

\- В следующий раз! Простите, мне нужно бежать! - оборвав её на полуслове, я скрылся за лестничным проемом и оказался на втором этаже.

Добежав до конца коридора, я повернул налево и открыл ключём самую крайнюю дверь.

Первое что я увидел - кромешный бардак, ставший уже привычным для моей комнаты. 

Зайдя внутрь, я непроизвольно окинул комнату взглядом.

На потолке была приклеена звездная карта, а на стене, у кровати, висели плакаты с моделями космических кораблей, от самых старых прототипов, до новых, действующих моделей. Справа - стоял довольно большой стол, полностью заваленный учебниками и тетрадями. А прямо посреди комнаты лежала приоткрытая коробка, из которой возвышался еще недостроенный макет космического корабля Phoenix-9, подаренный мне Дядей в прошлом году. 

Не обращая на все это внимания, я наспех распахнул дверцы стоящего рядом с дверью шкафа, как оттуда, прямо на меня, вывалилась огромная куча одежды, вперемешку со старыми журналами.

Едва устояв на ногах, я слегка отряхнулся - помимо журналов из шкафа также вывалил едкий поток пыли; от чего у меня начался сильный кашель.

У..жасный бардак...М..исс Камми мне потом задаст.

Ааа! У меня все равно на это нет времени!

Набрав немного одежды и сбережений, накопленных за прошедший год, я запихнул это все в небольшой рюкзак и посмотрел на часы - прошло уже почти полчаса.

Черт… я ведь обещал долго не задерживаться. Нужно спешить! 

Наспех закрыв за собой дверь, я помчался назад, с надеждой успеть вовремя.

Едва выбежав из-за поворота, я сразу же закричал:

\- Дяяяядя Лен! Я зде...

...

Но его нигде не было.

Меня сразу же охватил страх.

Некоторые из проходящих мимо людей в недоумении оглянулись на меня, а кто-то и вовсе не обратил внимания. 

Хаотично мечась глазами, в надежде что я просто ошибся, я еще раз оглядел улицу.

Ничего не изменилось. Его нигде не было.

Не понимаю. Он ведь сказал что будет ждать меня здесь. 

Неужели...? 

Ко мне вернулось хорошо знакомое чувство грусти, сопровождающееся болью.

...Неужели он просто ушел?

Я почувствовал слабость в ногах, а картинка перед глазами стала нечеткой. 

С трудом добравшись до автобусной остановки, я облокотился на вывеску с рекламой и просто, стоял.

Я не мог поверить. Хотя, чего еще я мог ожидать? 

Наверное его срочно вызвали на работу или же ему пришлось уйти по еще какой-то причине. 

Но это уже не важно. 

Чуть придя в себя, я еще раз оглянул дорогу, и поплелся назад, в общежитие.

Но не успел я добраться до перекрестка, как услышал:

\- Меееет!

Я мигом обернулся. Чуть дальше по дороге, рядом с машиной, стоял Дядя Лен, махая мне рукой.

Н-не может быть... 

Я непроизвольно выкрикнул:

\- Дядя Лен!

Меня снова заполнило едва минувшее чувство радости. И я побежал ему навстречу.

\- Ой-ой. - запрокинув руку за голову, он слегка прикрыл глаза. - Извини что заставил тебя поволноваться. Мне… надо было срочно съездить кое-куда… Думал, что успею вовремя. 

Вид у него был и правда растерянный. 

\- Все успел взять?

\- Угу… - ответил я слегка поникшим голосом.

\- Тогда, в путь!

Я погрузил вещи в багажник и сел на заднее сидение. Дядя сел сразу же следом и мы отправились в путь.

Почувствовав приток свежего воздуха, я закрыл глаза и пару раз глубоко вздохнул.

...

Вдалеке уже виднелась Хумахэ. Небо стало кристально чистым, а если судить по солнцу, то с момента отъезда прошло не более получаса.

Я не мог поверить что этот день настал. На душе стало гораздо легче, как будто оковы, сдерживающие меня все это время, наконец-то спали.

Глядя на природу за окном, я думал лишь об одном.

...Как же мне всего этого не хватало.

Каждый день, проведенный в городе, медленно пожирал меня, но, теперь, об этом наконец-то можно было забыть.

Только вот…

Из головы никак не уходили мысли о случившемся днем.

Я ведь и сам думал о том чтобы поступить в Академию, но… когда же я успел отказаться от своей мечты?

\- Ну, как дела в школе, Метт? Уже познакомился с кем-нибудь? - дядя неожиданно для меня прервал молчание, а вместе с ним и все мои раздумья.

Познакомился с кем-нибудь?.. О чем это он?

\- Ээ...

\- С девушкой, конечно же!

Девушкой?!

\- Ээ.. н-ни с кем я не знакомился! 

\- Хаха, да ладно тебе! Ты чего так засмущался? - поправив правой рукой зеркальце в салоне, он продолжил. - Ну… а на примете есть кто?

\- Д-да н-нет у меня никого на примете!.. - я почувствовал себя ужасно неловко и моментально перевел взгляд на окно. - и вообще… нет у меня времени на такое...

\- Ладно, ладно! - наконец закончив смеяться, он тяжело вздохнул. - Я же просто волнуюсь за тебя. Знаю, мы видимся с тобой не так уж часто, но это не значит что мне все равно на тебя и твою жизнь.

Последний раз я видел Дядю полгода назад. Как раз когда он пообещал отвезти меня в Сайлтен. 

...И все это время я думал что он попросту забыл обо мне.

Не могу поверить… каким же дураком я был, что сомневался в нем.

\- Сегодня тебя просто не узнать. Что-то случилось, Метт? - продолжил он уже более серьезным голосом.

Я посмотрел на зеркальце в салоне. В нем едва виднелось отражение дядиного лица, но и этого было достаточно чтобы понять - его пронзительный взгляд направлен прямо на меня.

Мне стало неловко. Он… и правда так волнуется обо мне?

\- Э… все как и всегда Дядя Лен, ничего необычного...

Но сам не зная почему я добавил:

\- Просто… мой знакомый - Сем, поступает в Академию в этом году.

\- Вон оно что… похоже вы с ним хорошо ладили.

Почувствовав тяжесть в груди, я склонил голову и уставился на сиденье подо мной.

Это мягко сказано. В школе я больше ни с кем не общался. И теперь, наконец вырвавшись на свободу, возвращаться в город мне уже совсем не хотелось. Будь моя воля, я бы так и остался жить в Сайлтене навсегда.

\- А сам что думаешь? Ты ведь наверняка тоже думал об этом?

Услышав слова Дяди, я моментально поднял взгляд и ошеломленно уставился на него. Он ответил легким и мягким взглядом. 

Хотя это и был вопрос, но звучал он чересчур уверенно. 

Но он был прав…

Я хотел поступить в Академию с самого детства. Только вот Сем готовился к этому дню всю свою жизнь, а я… я лишь только и делал что мечтал, надеясь что этот день однажды наступит сам собой. К тому же вступительный экзамен был ужасно сложным. Академия - самое престижное учебное заведение в мире. Каждый год туда поступало не более ста человек со всего мира. Поэтому…

У меня просто не было шанса.

С этими мыслями я вцепился руками в сиденье. Почему меня это так волнует?! Ведь я уже давно отказался от своей мечты! Ничего из этого мне не нужно!

Во мне начало подниматься неконтролируемое чувство злости.

И затем, все тем же легким голосом, Дядя продолжил:

\- Кстати, твой отец ведь тоже учился в ней. 

...Что?

\- Не может быть! - я машинально выкрикнул.

\- Когда ты был маленьким, мы с Джоном несколько раз водили тебя туда на экскурсию. Видел бы ты себя в тот момент! - он слегка рассмеялся, будто бы вспоминая только что сказанное.

...Мой отец учился в Академии?..

Я практически ничего не помнил о своем детстве. 

Единственное что я знал об отце, так это то что он был ученым и время от времени отправлялся на исследовательские миссии на другие планеты.

Но один момент я до сих пор помню очень отчетливо.

На мой седьмой день рождений, отец подарил мне телескоп, и сказал: “Только те кто способны мечтать, и у кого хватает способностей, чтобы воплотить свои мечты в реальность, становятся победителями.”

Но я вовсе не стал победителем… я подвел его.

Я был так рад, что с нетерпением ждал наступления ночи, надеясь разглядеть ночное небо в самых мельчайших подробностях. Однако той ночью я так ничего и не смог увидеть; все небо было плотно усеяно облаками. Так что мне пришлось отложить свои исследования на следующей день, в надежде что погода окажется более благосклонной.

Следующим вечером отец отправился на очередную миссию. Попрощавшись с ним, я дождался ночи, а затем решил залезть на крышу дома. В этот раз погода не подвела и на небе сияло огромное множество звезд, так что я просто не мог себе отказать в возможности разглядеть их получше! Но как только я окончательно поднялся на крышу, то, слегка потеряв равновесие, выронил телескоп из рук. Упав, он разбился вдребезги и превратился в обычную груду обломков.

Я был в отчаянии и попросту не знал что делать. Поэтому, собрав осколки, спрятал их в футляре, и решил ничего не говорить отцу, когда он вернется. Однако, хоть отец и уезжал на долго, он так и не вернулся. Через какое-то время я узнал что произошел несчастный случай и отец не выжил.

Это был его последний подарок и последние слова.

…

Мне не хватило способностей даже на то, чтобы сохранить их, не говоря уже о чем-то большем.

Не важно что отец учился в Академии… я просто был не достоин идти по его стопам, вот и все. Поэтому...

\- Эх, вот это время было… - снова тяжело вздохнув, Дядя продолжил уже более тусклым голосом. - Извини, наверное это тяжело слышать для тебя. 

\- Н-ничего…

\- О! Смотри-ка, мы уже близко.

Ч-что? Уже?

За окном и правда уже не так далеко виднелся поселок. Я так задумался что время пролетело незаметно.

Чувствовал я себя просто ужасно. Поэтому, решил что пройти оставшуюся часть пешком будет хорошей идеей и попросил Дядю остановиться неподалеку.

Он вышел первым и направился к багажнику, доставать вещи. 

В голову то и дело лезли мысли, от которых, приехав сюда, я хотел избавиться.   
Оставалось лишь надеяться что скоро от них не останется ни следа.

Я неспешно открыл дверь и вышел из машины. 

Дядя уже стоял впереди, положив руку на прямоугольного вида коробку, а рядом с ней лежал мой рюкзак. Что это за коробка? Странно, ничего подобного я с собой не брал.

Глядя на Дядю, я чувствовал что должен был извиниться за свои сомнения. Поэтому, направившись в его сторону, я произношу:

\- Это…

\- А! - едва услышав меня, он обернулся. - Ах, вот это погода сегодня...

\- Э?.. Да… погода просто отличная.

\- О, точно! - будто вспомнив что-то важное, он мигом поднимает лежащий на земле рюкзак и протягивает его мне. - Вот, держи.

Взяв его в руки, я отвожу взгляд и произношу то что собирался сказать ранее:

\- ...С-cпасибо Дядя Лен. Я… я ведь не думал что вы это все серьезно. - приложив все усилия чтобы сдержать себя, я закрываю глаза. - Извините!

\- За что это мне тебя прощать? - он отвечает сразу же, резким и точным голосом, словно нанося мгновенный колющий удар.

После того как моего отца не стало, Дядя все время так или иначе присматривал за мной, а я лишь постоянно в нем сомневался. ...Думал что ему просто нет до меня дела.

\- … - однако, сказать этого я так и не смог.

\- Кажется, я понимаю о чем ты. - отпустив коробку, которую все это время придерживал, он сделал пару шагов в моем направлении. - после того что случилось с твоим отцом… я пообещал что присмотрю за тобой. Тебе не о чем переживать, Метт, я намереваюсь сдержать свое обещание.

После этих слов, он похлопал меня по плечу и улыбнувшись добавил:

\- Ну, тебе пора. Хватит уже тратить время на старика, тебя наверняка ждут друзья.

\- ...Спасибо вам.

Еще раз поблагодарив его, я закинул рюкзак за спину и уже собирался отправиться, как:

\- Метт, постой!

Дядя неожиданно окликнул меня. 

Я обернулся.

Судя по виду, он был полностью растерян. Прежде, я никогда его таким не видел. 

\- Что-то случилось?.. - я сразу же поинтересовался.

Он неуклюже почесал в затылке, а затем взял в обе руки ту самую коробку, которая все это время стояла рядом с ним.

\- Это… тебе. - и протянул её мне.

Я в недоумении подошел ближе. Рассмотрев коробку получше, я заметил что это скорее был средних размеров деревянный футляр. На вес он оказался достаточно тяжелый, но не настолько чтобы я не смог удержать его.

Я вспомнил - ведь когда я клал свои рюкзак в багажник, коробка уже была там.

...

Ведь… 

Я уже видел её раньше...

\- Открой. - голос Дяди слегка ломался.

Отцепив крепления, я осторожно приподнимаю крышку. 

И вижу...

\- Я случайно нашел его среди вещей в твоей старой комнате, поэтому, я подумал что он много значит для тебя, раз ты его не выкинул… так что… . - дядя тяжело вздохнул. - так что решил починить его. В обще...

...Телескоп.

Я крепко обнимаю Дядю. А на глазах проступают слезы.

\- С… спасибо!

\- Э… да.... не за что...

Тот самый телескоп, что подарил мне отец, и который я разбил днем позже по собственной глупости. Видимо, в тот день когда я съехал из нашего дома и стал жить в школьном общежитии, я и отказался от своей мечты.

Но теперь, снова увидев его, я вспоминаю тоже самое чувство что и прежде.

На вид это была очень старая вещь, но сейчас она выглядела как новая. Должно быть над ней поработал первоклассный мастер. Учитывая что в наше время таких уже не делали, то починить её наверняка было очень непросто… но все же Дядя сделал это. 

Сделал ради… меня?

Но не смотря на это… . С растерянным видом я снова смотрю на Дядю.

Похоже он ожидал этого, поэтому нисколько не думая произносит:

\- Думаю… Джон хотел чтобы ты нашел свой собственный путь. Он всегда говорил мне: “чтобы исполнить желание, нужно всего лишь нужно верить в себя и идти к цели.” Я был дураком и всегда пропускал эти слова мимо ушей… - слегка опустив голову, Дядя прикрыл глаза, а затем, приподняв уголки губ, продолжил. - Твой отец стал выдающимся человеком, Метт. А мне стоило прислушаться к его словам еще очень очень давно. Но у тебя еще все впереди.

Чувство тяжести, которое я испытывал весь день, вдруг начало растворяться, а на его замену по всему телу распространилась теплота. 

Застыв, с футляром от телескопа в руках, я во все глаза смотрю на Дядю.

\- Поэтому... - на его лице засияла ослепительная улыбка. - никогда не переставай верить, Метт, что бы ни случилось, не отказывайся от своей мечты! 

Сам не зная почему, после этих слов я широко улыбнулся и, с трудом сдерживая слезы, решительно кивнул в ответ.

Он прав; теперь я понимаю. Отец хотел чтобы я не переставал мечтать, стремился к чему-то большему. 

Я же… я не просто отказался от своей мечты… я втоптал в грязь все что он хотел мне сказать тем днем.

От этих мыслей в сердце ударила резкая боль. Но, слегка шелохнувшись, я продолжил стоять. Крепко вцепившись в футляр руками, я прижал его к груди.

Меня начало одолевать гнетущее чувство; я так просто откинул все свои стремления и просто забыл о них.

Ненавижу… ненавижу себя!

Как я мог вот так просто бросить все о чем мечтал и к чему стремился?

По всему телу, из района груди, начала расползаться пронзающая боль. Сжав зубы, я склонил голову.

...

Нет… с этим покончено! Я больше никогда не буду так слаб! 

Откинув нарастающую во мне злость, я с трудом поднимаю взгляд и с забыв о боли смотрю на Дядю. Он все так же смотрит на меня, с сияющей улыбкой на лице.

С этого дня...

Я больше не стану бежать от своей боли и сожалений.

Я достигну своей мечты!

И, как и мой отец, однажды устремлюсь к звездам!


End file.
